5:15
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: time sure does fly by...when you die.


own nothing nothing at all!  
  
OH ATTENTION IF YOU WANNA READ A GRAT YUYU HAKUSHO FIC THAT WILL MAKE YOU LAUGH SO HARD YOU'LL WET YOUR PANTS READ "WET" BY OSA P! READ IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara shifted the smaller teen on his back as he ran.  
  
The tall copper headed youth ran through shrubs, ditches, waters filled with snakes, and only God knows what else. Arrows and spears where being thrown at him.   
  
Zing!   
  
Another cut on his sholder!  
  
Zang!  
  
A gash at his temple.  
  
THUCK!  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The teen went down as a spear embetted itself into his side, barely missing the passanger on his back. Kuwabara fell down and ripped the spear out of his side and looked at the black haired youth who'd toppled off his back after he'd tried so desperatly to save him.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi lay on the forest floor with broken legs and a bump on his head.  
  
Kuwabara swore and pulled the teen on his back again,only to feel his body scream with pain. Kuwabara decided to carry him in his arms, like a groom carries a bride.  
  
Kuwabara ran on thinking about how this all had happened.  
  
It'd been a routine mission.  
  
It was 10:54 when Yusuke and Kuwabara had decided to leave Kurama and Hiei at camp to exsplore a bit. The mission was over, what could be the harm in venturing out?   
  
Around noon when the 2 warriors had travled deep into the heart of the wood, they deicided to turn around, only to run face o face with demons. There was a battle, resulting in Yusuke being crushed by one of the demons that wheighed a ton, when dead.  
  
Kuwabara picked him up, as more demons arrived, and ran for it. Now at 3:30 he was a little more than half way there, having had to backtrack and run this way and that, hoping the demons would loose his scent.  
  
"Kuwa.......ba.....ugh." Kuwabara looked down at Yusuke who was trying to wake up.   
  
"Its okay Urameshi...keep sleeping..." Kuwabara prayed he'd stay asleep. With Yusuke's legs all bent up like they were, Kuwabara knew Yusuke would cry out as soon as he was up.  
  
Despite Kuwabara's hopes, Yusuke woke up and began screaming and struggling. Kuwabara burst into a clearing and set the screaming teen down, placing a bloody hand on Yusuke's mouth.  
  
Scarred brown eyes looked up at him, and Kuwabara shook his head. "Please Urameshi be quiet, please...the demons will only find us faster..."Yusuke squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded.   
  
Kuwabara removed his hand, and Yusuke sighed fighting his pain. Kuwabara had bandaged and supported the young lad's legs as best he could but Kuwabara was no Yukina or Genkai.   
  
Kuwabara looked at the caked blood on his hands, desperatly wishing there was a stream or something. As Kuwabara observed the area, Yusuke observed him.   
  
Kuwabara had turned his pants into shorts, making bandages for Yusuke's legs. There were small cuts and large gashes on Kuwabara's head. Flys swarmed around the blood, and grime on Kuwabara, and Yusuke for that matter. Kuwabara's face was dirty and coated with sweat. His hair was messed up,but still trying to remain encased in its hard shell but, random curls spilled out of his hair.  
  
"Yusuke...I feel the demons are close."Kuwabara said softly. "I need to get you up in the trees. It may be our only safe bet." Yusuke nodded numbly surprised at the use of his first name.  
  
Kuwabara never used his first name.  
  
Never.  
  
They were in deep trouble.  
  
Kuwabara grunted with pain as he pulled Yusuke on his back,and the teen notticed for the first time Kuwabara's injured side.  
  
"Kuwabara! oh man! What happened!?" Yusuke pulled himself off Kuwabara's back best he could. Kuwabra just shook his head and urged Yusuke too hold on to him. "Urameshi...Please hurry!"  
  
Yusuke had managed to get compleatly off his friend's back and demanded, "Kazuma Kuwabara you tell me what happened, *RIGHT NOW!*" Kuwabara pursed his lips, and his shoulders shrank. He wasn't used to hearing his first name either. "A demon threw a spear and it hit me! I'm okay now though, alright?! Look, the demons are closing in! Hurry let me get you up the tree! Please!"  
  
Yusuke nodded and gingerly got on Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara climbed up into the thick leaves of the trees and found a sturdy place where both the teens could hide. The branches wove together creating what seemed like a small cave.   
  
Kuwabara let Yusuke drag him self inside, only enough room for him. Kuwabara would have to settle blocking him and leaning over him. The leaves would still previde cover though.  
  
"I need to confuse him.To get them off track."Kuwabara said and began climbing down.  
  
Yusuke bit his bottom lip."No...Kuwabara....Kuwabara..." Yusuke whispered, hoping and praying the teen would come back. Yusuke hated to admit it, but he was pretty helpless at the moment.  
  
He looked at his watch, and saw it read 4:02. Yusuke swallowed hard. If Kuwabara wasn't back by 4:10 he was goiing to climb down and drag himself around looking for him.   
  
Sooner than Yusuke had anticipated, Kuwabara was back. He was panting, and hurried over to Yusuke pressing the boy deep into the small of the cave made by branches. Kuwabara pressed himself against the opening his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Yusuke felt his heart pound harder, and faster.  
  
"Kuwabara...?" Kuwabara opened his eyes and grasped Yusuke's hand, fear evedent in his eyes. Something was defintly wrong.  
  
In a matter of seconds Yusuke knew why. Demons had arrived down in the forest below.  
  
Theres blood everywhere! A demon hissed.  
  
Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and saw that the wound had been fiddled with and made worse.  
  
They are trying to fool us into picking the wrong path....Shoot the trees! If we're lucky we'll hit them!  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke gripped hands harder and closed their eyes. In their state they would be easy pickings for the monsters. Several arrows zipped through the air and landed with a 'thwak'on the tree branches. One landed awfully close to Yusuke's hand.  
  
An arrow flew through the air and struck Kuwabara in the shoulder. He bit his lip drawing blood. Yusuke thinking fast, threw down the arrow which had been by Kuwabara's hand.  
  
Look theres your arrow! I told you they wern't here! Now lets go! A demon hissed in disgust at it's partner.   
  
Several minutes later, it was 4:22 and the clearing was emptied. Kuwabara fell back heavilly on the tree. Painfully Yusuke crawled out and looked at Kuwabara's shoulder.  
  
"C'mere." Kuwabara obeyed and Yusuke broke the end of the arrow and grabbed the tip pulling the rest out.Blood began to flow out his arm like a cool slow trickle of water.  
  
One difference. The "Water" flowing from Kuwabara's armm, was red.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara..."Yusuke said his throat tight. He ripped off his sleeve and wrapped up Kuwabara's arm. "We're both messed up huh....?" Yusuke smilded fondly at his best friend.  
  
Kuwabara returned the smile and added,"Some more than others..." He looked at Yusuke's broken legs, and Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Please your wounds are far worse than mine!" "Yeah right!"  
  
For a good five minutes the two argued at who's wounds were worse, until finally Kuwabara pulled Yusuke on his back and climbed down.   
  
Once down, he shifted Yusuke to the front and with Yusuke holding on to his neck began to run.  
  
WE HAVE YOU! Four demons lept out of the bushes and the two automaticlly realised that the demons were waiting for him. They'd been set up. Kuwabara skidded in the rocks and yelled out, "I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TRY THIS NEW TRICK I LEARNED! SPIRIT BLADES!!"   
  
Kuwabara held up his hand, and several tiny orange blades shot out of his hand, piercing the demons like tiny daggers. Yusuke gasped with surprise, and Kuwabara began sprinting again.  
  
"Where the Hell you learn that?"   
  
"What?" Kuwabara said smirking, "Just 'cus I'm in college now doesn't mean I'm slacking off!"  
  
Yusuke smiled shaking his head.   
  
By the time it was 4:41 they were only about half a mile away from camp.  
  
But, In no time the demons had caught up with them and were backing them up towards a river with wild rapids.  
  
Kuwabara was exhausted and as he looked down at the raging river, he was almost postive he wouldn't be able to fight the rapids. Yusuke looked up at his friends face and said, "Jump." Kuwabara looked at him shocked.  
  
"Look if we ride and survive the rapids will beach at our camp! I can give you some of my energy! I don't need it! Your the one doing all the work here."  
  
The demons raised their arrows, and crude spears.  
  
"Come on Kuwabara!"Yusuke urged and Kuwabara swallwed,"Your the boss." He lept in the river as Yusuke concentrated on giving Kuwabara his uneeded strength.  
  
In the rapids the two struggled. Kuwabra held the weakened youth close to him and smashed into the rocks. Yusuke gripped his friends shirt; he knew that Kuwabara was giving it all, just to save him.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?" Shouted Yusuke over the rapids.  
  
Kuwabara glanced at him and smiled. "YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT YET?!"  
  
Yusuke looked at the teen confused. Kuwabara shook his head and laughed. All the gell in his hair had washed out and his curls hung over his eyes now.  
  
"YOU GIVE ME A REASON TO LIVE! WITHOUT YOU I'M NOTHING...WHERE WOULD I BE IF WE HAD NEVER MET?! I'D BE NOTHING!" He smashed into the rocks and gunted. Squinting at Yusuke he smiled. "I'd be nothing..." he said again softer.  
  
Yusuke smiled at his friend and held onto him tight,giving him a bear hug. He smiled. Kuwabara had gotton it the other way around. *He* was nothing with out Kuwabara.  
  
At 5:09 the two washed up at the edge of there camp where Kurama and Hiei were searching for their friends.  
  
"YUSUKE! KUWABARA!" Kurama cried spotting them. Kuwabara dragged both their bodies up and carried Yusuke in his arms. He was mangled, it was a miracle that he was standing. Yusuke's only real wounds were his broken legs.  
  
Kuwabara limped towards the two moving as slows as a snail. Kurama and Hiei watched open mouthed, when their eyes suddenly widened with horror. "KUWABARA HURRY! THERE ARE DEMONS BEHIND YOU!" Hiei shouted and rushed towards them his demon speed kicking in.  
  
Kuwabara turned aroud in surprise seeing 6 water logged demons, and began to run. He wouldn't make it. The demons had already raised their spears, while Hiei was only about 5-6 ft away. Kuwabara looked down at Yusuke's pale face, both their eyes wide.  
  
Kuwabara closed his open mouth and stopped running. He smiled at Yusuke and said,"Maybe if I'm lucky...I'll come back...if that Koenma decides not to be stingy."Kuwabara smiled wide, showing the famouse goofy smile of his.  
  
"HIEI CATCH!" Hiei stopped running at Kuwabara's shout and was surprised to see Yusuke thrown up in the air. Hiei jumped up and caught him, both of them landing on the ground. Kurama at their sides in minutes.   
  
The trio looked slowley up at the halted Kuwabara, who'd slouched over, breating in ragged breaths.  
  
The scene before them went in slow motion.   
  
Kuwabara held Yusuke's watch, which had snapped off the tanned boy's wrist. He glanced behind him seeing the spears and then looked at Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei in front of him. He closed his eyes with a smug smile on his face.  
  
The first two spears went right between his shoulder blades, then one directly below it, two more in the small of his back and the last in his hand, shattering the watch.  
  
The spears pinned Kuwabara to the ground, his dark blood making red almost black mud.  
  
His dead eyes stared at the watch face.It was still ticking, but rather sluggishly, the tiny machine trying to survive. Kuwabara's gray eyes widened as the watch stopped its melody like ticking.   
  
Kuwabara smiled, eyes still open. He'd gotton what he'd always wanted...a noble death. What could be more noble than sacraficing yourself for a loved one. A best friend. A brother.  
  
That what Yusuke was to him. His one and only brother.  
  
5:15  
  
Kuwabara's heart and the clock died at 5:15 


End file.
